Torn
by Aphrodiete
Summary: Hiashi seems determined to make Neji and Hinata's lives a living hell. Neji comes up with a solution and asks the last person he would ever think of for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Aphrodiete and this is my first published work and it's a little oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I liked it and decided to share it with you all. :) Don't be too harsh and I hope you like it.**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention the Rookie Nine are 18 years old and the members of Team Gai are 19.**

**I don't own Naruto, but that's okay. **

Ino loved to dance. To lose herself in the bliss of momentum. He was torn between watching and running, afterall he had more serious problems to worry about.

**Torn**

Neji left the Hyuga compound at a brisk pace weaving his way through the forest determined to take his anger out on training. It was late, but he couldn't bring himself to care. That man had gone way too far this time. The unfortunate Hyuga genius had spent the past hour having his future planned out by an unrelenting Hiashi.

His Uncle was determined to make Hinata the wife of his eldest nephew, something that Neji greatly opposed. Hiashi claimed that a marriage would get rid of the "scandalous little demon dating his daughter" while simultaneously passing Neji's superior abilities and valuable genes back into the Main Branch.

At this demand Neji had cringed and fought back. Hinata was like a little sister to him and his Uncles resolution was sickening. Not to mention the devastation it would cause the heir from breaking her heart. She finally had something that she desired for once and Hiashi wanted to rip that away from her fragile fingers.

As soon as Neji had voiced his protest Hiashi was quick to remind him of his place. A short burst of pain to his forehead and a sharp reprimand had Neji storming furiously down the hall and outside.

His Uncle's words were fresh in his throbbing mind. "You exist to serve the main branch and you will do as I say. Unless there is some liability you will marry Hinata."

The words churned viciously within as Neji made his way across the property border: only slowing down once he was a mile out into unfamiliar territory. Further he ventured into the woods towards a wide tree.

Just as his palm was about to strike the tree bark a series of soft splashes threw off his concentration and Neji stopped to observe the source of sound.

There dancing upon a pool of water fed by a waist high water fall was a young woman. Her blonde hair swirled about her curves and she moved with a grace that put his entire clan to shame. She was beautiful.

And then to his horror cerulean eyes landed on his own. Suddenly she was familiar, oh so familiar. It was Yamanaka Ino the other loud mouth blonde of Kohona. How could he have missed that trademark style and the revealing purple clothing?

Ino brought her feet together and accessed him with curious narrowed eyes.

Neji was torn between confronting her and simply walking away.

He took in her appearance once more, watching her eyebrow lift. Hiashi would kill Hinata if she had ever decided to dress in so... little. Her looks had improved since they were 12 or maybe it was just because he was older that he noticed her now.

"What the hell do you want Huyga?"

Neji stopped his mouth from falling open in shock, instead he kept a calm and composed mask. He never would have expected such vile and unrefined language from a woman. Had she spoke like this all those years ago? It frustrated him that he couldn't remember.

In his minds eye he could just see Hiashi grabbing a bar of soap. This girl was everything that his uncle hated.

Then it dawned on him.

If Hiashi thought Naruto was scandalous he had another thing coming.

Yamanaka Ino was the perfect liability.

A smirk broke out across his face causing the irritated blonde to blush. "I need your help."

**~Finished**

**Thank you for reading! :) **

**I suppose if anyone wanted I could write another chapter, but It's all up to you guys. **

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**~Aphrodiete**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! :)**

**I wish there were emoji's on here :/ **

**Anyways due to my 3 inspirational angels (you know who you are! thank you!) I have decided to continue Torn and turn it inot a full length story! **

**Sorry It took my sooooo long to update. :( School has been cray cray.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Torn**

**Chapter 2**

"You want me to what!?" Ino screamed at the older Hyuga, breaking the tranquility and scattering birds into flight.

Neji sighed with trepidation. He truly hadn't expected the girl to be so difficult. "Ms. Yamanaka-"

"Ino." She cut him off.

"Excuse me?" Neji inquired, slightly offended by her swift interruption.

"Call me Ino." She demanded.

Neji observed the pushy blonde girl in front of him for a moment. He had always known her to be loud and obstinate from Shikamaru's complaints, however it had never occurred to him until that very second how well her name suited her.

"Fine." He continued tersely. "I believe that I had made myself quite clear."

Ino's eyes narrowed once more and she responded with slight venom. "You want me to be your pretend girlfriend."

Neji gave the irritable blonde a slight dip of his head in agreement. He ignored the bothersome stands of hair that fell forward onto his face and gazed intently and the flushing girl, seeking an answer. It was apparent that his presence had some sort of effect on Ino.

The young woman in front of him set her jaw and placed her hands on her hips. "Why did you finally come to your senses?" She snapped with a haughty toss of her hair.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her accusation. Of course he had not lost his senses. "It had not come to my attention that I lost them."

Pure fury resonated across her heavenly features. He knew instantly that he had spoken the wrong words. Neji would receive no help from the flower girl if she continued to hate him. Although her accusations confused him, now was not the time to address them.

"No Hyuga!" Ino snapped. "I will not be _your_ girlfriend, fake or not!" She finished her point by stomping her foot, crossing her arms and letting out a huff of anger.

It took everything in his power to not openly laugh at her childish antics. He needed her on his side and displaying his amusement would only further drive her away. Neji wasn't entirely sure how to calm Ino down from her tantrum, but considering how dire his situation was:he would do anything. Even if that meant performing a lowly and unbecoming act such as groveling. After all it was his and Hinata's lives hanging in the balance.

"Do this if not for me, then my cousin." Neji pleaded

Ino froze at the mentioning of the Hyuga heir. She blinked up at him in confusion. "Why would I do this for Hinata?"

"Hiashi-sama has commanded that I wed her." Neji replied bitterly. Even after all this time he couldn't completely relinquish his resentment toward the main branch. the personal freedoms he had discovered as a young chunin were being taken from him once more. Hiashi was cruel enough not only to suppress Neji's future, but his daughters as well.

Neji glanced up to meet Ino's disbelieving baby-blues. "WHAT?!" She shrieked. "But...he...he can't do that!"

He winced at her lung capacity and let out a heavy sigh. "But he can."

Ino glared up at him. "Fine. Yes. I'll do it."

Neji felt a rush of gratitude after what he could only anticipate as failure. He bowed his head respectfully to the raging blond before him as a display of thanks.

"But not for your sake and you will treat me like a fucking princess. Got it?"

In that moment Neji felt very much like a clipped bird. "I understand."

Ino's stormy demeanor melted away and was replaced with a smile. "Good night Neji-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." She teased and walked away in the direction of her home, he presumed.

Her mood swings baffled him. Tenten was never that... intense. "Good night then."

As Neji walked home he briefly wondered whether he had made the right choice and furthermore if his last minute plan would work. His uncle was quite perceptive and his hoax relationship with the wild blonde would have to appear genuine. As for Ino- keeping her as his accomplice could prove to be challenging. He supposed showering her with lavish, but pointless gifts would keep the angry girl happy. Neji momentarily cringed at the idea of holding Ino's bags as she tried on dress after dress. If that was what it came down too; sacrifices would have to be made.

Shuddering at the thought Neji opened the door to the main house and padded quitely down the hall to the safety of his room.

"Neji-nii." came the utterly desolate and heartbroken voice of the young Hyuga heir.

Neji turned to meet the swimming eyes of his favored cousin. "Hinata-sama." He murmured while opening his arms to comfort the smaller girl.

She hesitantly stepped into his arms shaking. "W-we only h-hav-ve a f-few d-days left."

Neji stroked her hair as she sobbed into his robes. "Shhh. Don't cry Hinata-sama. I have a plan." He whispered.

Hinata stepped back sniffling and stabbing her index fingers together. "Y-you do?"

It pained him to see her reverting back into the ghost of her former self.

"Yes." Neji responded with quite conviction.

Her eyes lit up with a new-found light, reminding Neji of their fight during the chunin exams when Naruto had rallied her fighting spirit.

"Thank you big brother." Hinata whispered.

Fate was indeed cruel, however they held the power to change it's course. He would fight to the end for their freedom. Their dreams would not be crushed.

Neji would not lose to Hiashi.

** ~Until next time **

**Wow that was dramatic! I hope you liked it. :)**

**I'm not sure when the next chappie will be posted, but I'll try to make it happen in the next two weeks.**

**Much love!**

**Aphrodiete**


End file.
